


Insecure

by capcarolsdanver



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Body Image, F/F, Insecurity, MCU cast - Freeform, One Shot, Soft Brie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-26 17:56:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20746370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/capcarolsdanver/pseuds/capcarolsdanver
Summary: Request: would you maybe do smth about brie with a chubby reader, who’s feeling insecure. like yeah they’re dating brie; but look at her and look at them, one day she’ll just realise she can have someone better and more attractive… maybe have her comfort reader. if you want to ofc 💖





	Insecure

**Author's Note:**

> Any feedback is appreciated!  
You can find all of my writing or come talk to me @capcarolsdanver on tumblr!  
Please do not repost my writing anywhere without my permission.

You make your way to your kitchen, taking a seat at your breakfast bar. A little earlier, Brie had woken you up with a kiss and a smile, letting you know that she would be back soon with coffee from your favourite cafe. You made yourself get up from bed and take a quick shower, and now figuring that Brie wouldn’t be too much longer, you pull out your phone while you wait for her.

You open Twitter and start scrolling to pass the time, stopping when you reach a tweet from a Marvel fan account you follow. Apparently the photos have been posted from a fan event you had attended with Brie last night, along with some of the other MCU cast members. You had a great time at the event, so you actually find yourself pretty excited to see the photos.

You click on the link attached to the tweet and begin going through the gallery of photos. You grin widely at all the familiar faces you see in each photo. Obviously being in a relationship with Brie, you’ve gotten to know a lot of her co-stars pretty well, so you’re always happy whenever you get to catch up with any of them at events you attend with Brie.

Your grin fades, however, when you come across a photo of you and Brie. Brie looks stunning as usual of course, but your heart sinks a bit when you look at yourself in the photo. For as long as you can remember, you’ve always felt insecure about your weight and the way you look, and those insecurities only got worse when Brie started getting pretty fit for some of her recent roles. You were yet to really have a serious conversation about it with Brie, always finding ways to hide your insecurities for the most part.

Last night, though, you actually felt really good, completely comfortable to stand by Brie’s side and smile for photos. But now, looking at those photos, those insecurities hit you head on and you feel yourself deflate. You really can’t help but think that Brie could do better than you.

As that thought hits you, Brie comes through the door carrying two coffees and two small paper bags.

“Hey, babe,” she says in greeting, stopping next to you and pressing a kiss to your cheek. “Here’s your coffee. I got you one of those chocolate croissants you love, too.” You thank her as she places them both on the bar in front of you and she sits down in the seat next to you, checking her phone when it beeps to alert her of a notification.

You take a sip of your coffee but make no move to eat any of your croissant. You feel yourself zone out, your thoughts very quickly moving back to your insecurities once again, until you feel a hand on your arm a minute later, snapping your attention back to Brie.

“Babe? You okay?”

“Hm? Yeah, of course.”

Brie doesn’t look convinced. She keeps her eyes on you, watching you carefully for a second before you see her gaze drop curiously to the untouched croissant in front of you. Brie was right before, you absolutely love these croissants, so you’re both fully aware that it’s odd for it to still be completely untouched. You hesitate for only a moment before taking a small bite of it, shooting Brie a forced smile.

She still doesn’t seem totally pleased but your behaviour is enough for her to move on for the time being.

“Evans just messaged me. You’re still up for lunch, right?” You suddenly remember about the lunch you’d all tried planning last night, so some of you could properly catch up. You’d been ecstatic about the idea last night, but right now the thought of sitting at a table full of perfect, hot people really doesn’t excite you at all, as much as you love every single one of them.

“I don’t know, Brie. Wouldn’t it be better if it were just the cast?”

“Well everyone loves you, so I don’t think it would really matter,” Brie says with a chuckle and a shrug, effectively dismissing your weak attempt at an excuse. “Besides, other people will probably be bringing their partners along too.”

It only takes you a moment to realise you don’t really have a valid excuse to use to get out of this, so you reluctantly agree to go.

————————

A few hours later you find yourself sat next to Brie at a table full of literally perfect human beings. It’s not the whole cast, but there’s enough people there that there’s thankfully not really any focus on you. You even allow yourself to joke around a bit with Chris Evans, who you’ve always gotten along with really well, and you find yourself breathing a little easier than you thought you would be at this lunch.

That is until the waitress for the table comes over, introducing herself and taking everyone’s drink orders. She takes Brie’s order last, leaning down towards her and smiling flirtatiously at her. One of her hands rests on the back of Brie’s chair, and your eyes narrow at the woman as she gets as close to your girlfriend as she can without actually touching her.

You can’t help but notice that the waitress is in great shape, and really a pretty girl, and you feel that dreaded feeling from this morning returning to you. You suddenly feel so uncomfortable in your own skin, wrapping your arms around yourself self-consciously.

Brie is friendly to the waitress, but she does seem kind of oblivious to the flirting. You would never question Brie’s loyalty to you for a second, but it’s definitely hard for your thoughts not to travel to images of Brie with someone else, someone who you think is more up to her standards than you.

“What are you thinking about ordering, baby?” Brie asks, her eyes scanning the menu in her hands.

“Uh, I don’t really know. I’m not hungry,” you reply distractedly. Brie’s eyes leave her menu and you feel her gaze landing on you questionably, a concerned expression on her face.

“Are you feeling okay?” She puts her menu down on the table and moves to turn towards you, but she’s stopped by the waitress who returns to the table, stepping right in between you and Brie. She hands the drinks around to everyone and you let out a quiet huff of annoyance to yourself.

“If there’s anything else I can get you, let me know. I’ll let you look at the menu a little longer but I’ll be back for your lunch orders soon,” the waitress says to the whole table, but she directs it almost entirely to Brie before she shoots Brie a wink and saunters off. Brie doesn’t seem to take any notice, but you definitely do, growing more paranoid as you watch the waitress walk away.

“Babe?” Brie touches your arm lightly and you quickly turn to look at her.

“I’ve gotta go,” you say, your words taking Brie by surprise. She retracts her hand from your arm and her eyebrows knot in confusion.

“What?”

“I don’t know what I’m even doing here. I’m gonna head home.”

You stand from your seat and Brie moves to stand too but your hand on her shoulder stops her.

“Brie, stay.” She watches you with concern, her eyes not leaving you for a second. “I’m sorry.”

You quickly wave at everyone around the table but barely even look their way, feeling a wave of embarrassment hit you as you turn and leave.

————————

The second you get home you collapse on the couch, wrapping a blanket securely around yourself. You groan, completely embarrassed about walking out, but your insecurity had simple gotten the best of you. You wipe away a stray tear that falls from your eye as you try to push your thoughts away from it.

Eventually, you sit up and turn the tv on, not paying a great deal of attention to it but letting it provide some background noise while you idly stare at the screen and get lost in your thoughts.

You don’t know how much time passes, but after a while you hear the front door open, the sound of keys being placed on a counter and footsteps making their way through the house. They approach the living room and then Brie appears in the doorway of the room, leaning against the wall briefly before carefully making her way towards you.

You cast your eyes down, avoiding any eye contact as Brie sits beside you on the couch. You both continue to sit in silence for a few moments, your eyes focused hard on the tv.

“So, you wanna tell me what’s going on?” Brie eventually says, breaking the silence. You take a steadying breath before you look at Brie, finding her eyes already on you, watching you with a soft expression.

“It’s nothing, Brie,” you try to dismiss the conversation, feeling your embarrassment rise back up to the surface again. Judging by the way Brie’s eyebrows raise, you know she’s not going to let you avoid this talk.

“Nothing?” She asks incredulously. “Y/N, you think I didn’t notice that you barely touched your breakfast this morning and then you didn’t want to order anything for lunch? Not to mention the fact that you just left completely out of nowhere.” She doesn’t speak in a harsh tone, she sounds more concerned than anything, but you still cast your eyes down in embarrassment.

“Hey.” Her voice is considerably softer now and you feel her hand gently cup your face, lifting your head to look at her. She strokes your cheek with her thumb as she holds your gaze unwaveringly. “You can talk to me about anything. You know that, right?”

Tears sting at your eyes and you nod at Brie, blinking to try to keep your tears at bay.

“Yeah, I know.”

Brie’s brow furrows slightly and her eyes study you for a long moment.

“It- it wasn’t something I did, was it?” She speaks timidly, worry clearly evident in her tone.

“What!? No Brie, of course not! You’re amazing.” She breathes out a sigh of relief and her body visibly relaxes, and you’re immediately hit with the feeling of guilt at having her think she’d done something wrong.

“What is it, then?” You feel your eyes welling with tears again at the pure concern that fills Brie’s tone, one tear escaping and rolling down your cheek.

“It’s so stupid.” Brie gently wipes the tear away with her thumb but remains silent, waiting patiently for you to continue.

“This morning I saw some photos from the event last night. And I know that to anyone else it probably sounds like the stupidest thing, but it just made made me feel so insecure.”

“Insecure?” Brie questions, tilting her head slightly in confusion. You sigh, flushing with embarrassment.

“Well, yeah. There you are looking like a literal goddess, and then there’s just.. me.” You say it like it’s the most obvious thing, but the confusion doesn’t leave Brie’s face.

“And what’s so wrong with that?”

“Come on, Brie.” You pause, trying to figure out how to describe your feelings. “It’s like at lunch today, right? I love spending time with you and the cast, you know I do. But you’re all just so beautiful and fit. Like, you’re all perfect. It’s just hard to deal with that sometimes when you’re someone who looks like me.”

“Y/N… Babe, that’s why you left today? Because you know I think you’re the most beautiful person in the world. I wouldn’t ask you to change a single thing about yourself.” This is something that Brie tells you regularly, constantly reminding you of how much she loves you, but it’s still hard to remind yourself of that sometimes with everything else going through your head.

“Yeah. But sometimes it’s just hard not to think that you could do so much better than me. Especially when you have some hot waitress practically throwing herself at you right in front of me.” Brie squints her eyes in thought.

“Wait, the waitress? Babe, I’m telling you right now that I didn’t take any notice of her. I don’t think I’d even be able to tell you what she looked like. All I was concerned with today was making sure that you were taking care of yourself. Okay?”

“Okay,” you nod before covering your face with your hands and groaning. “God, I’m so embarrassed.”

“Hey,” Brie says, moving your hands from your face and lifting one to her lips to place a soft kiss to it. “Don’t be embarrassed. Just please talk to me if you ever feel insecure or anything like this again.”

“I will. I promise.” Brie’s eyes remain on you, a soft smile forming on her face.

“I love you so much, you know?”

“I know. I love you too, Brie. So much.”

Brie grins at you, gesturing for you to come closer to her before she practically pulls you to lay on top of her. She wraps her arms around you and you melt into her, resting your head on her chest. You both make yourselves comfortable in each other’s arms and you let out a content sigh.

“Alright, so now that we’ve had that conversation, I vote that we spend the rest of the day cuddling and watching movies. What do you say?”

“I’ll always say yes to that,” you reply, smiling when you feel Brie kiss the top of your head and pull you in closer to her.


End file.
